A Comforting Lie
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Three words, Heero, Duo, Yaoi


Comforting Lie   
Song by No Doubt  
Story by Ryoko of Death   
Disclaimer: G-boys don't belong to me, No Doubt doesn't belong to me either. Don't sue I have no money anyway.  
  
  
I started out on the wrong foot  
Now I'm not myself  
I am Jekyll, I am Hyde   
Found this place to hide  
Come seek me  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo looked around the large room that was now covered in shadows. 'What's happening to me? I'm not who I usually am. Why am I so sad? Is it because of Heero? No it can't be for that 'bomb'.' Duo thought as he now looked out the window. 'Heero where is that guy? He said he was coming back in a few minutes. If he thinks I'm going to wait for him here he has another thing comin'.' He said as he got up.   
Heero looked at Duo. 'He shouldn't worry so much about me.' He thought to himself as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. "Duo...Omae o Koruso."   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, so up and down  
So back and forth  
So insecure  
Can't get this taste out of my mouth  
Swallow it down  
Pretend  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Huh?" Duo turned around to face him. ' Heero...you're okay!' he thought to himself as he started to smile at the other gundam pilot. "Why threaten me? Huh Heero?" he asked  
"Your in my room." He said   
"Oh! Gomen, Heero I didn't mean to stay and wait. I just got kinda worried that's all." He said to the other boy in front of him.  
"That's alright Duo. Really it is."   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Build a bomb  
Blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
Just end it  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Where is Heero?" Quarte asked Duo  
"He's building a bomb so we can invade OZ."  
"Oh." He replied as he watched Duo's face  
Meanwhile...  
  
'Heero, you need to think.' Heero said as he looked at Duo's photo. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I think? Is it because I... I love Duo? No I don't think so. Oh, who am I fooling? I'm in love with that little clown, but should I tell him?' he was interrupted in his train of thoughts when Duo came in crying.  
Duo had forgotten that Heero was in the basement.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm just a normal person  
Without those problems  
When did it change?  
Admissions so embarrassing  
I'm on the verge of tears again  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo fell to the floor the tears blinding him. Heero walked to Duo as quietly as he could. 'Duo why are you crying?' he picked Duo up and held him tightly.  
More tears...   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Build a bomb  
Blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
Just end it  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo pushed him away and ran as fast as he could.  
"Duo! No it's raining too much... you'll get sick" Heero called after him  
"I don't care anymore!" Duo screamed   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh look I took the Band-Aid off  
Did I take it off too soon?  
Hysterical confession  
My big courageous move  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No! Duo get back here now! Please!" he ran after him.  
As Duo ran he sensed someone. "Heero if that's you I suggest you leave now."  
It wasn't Heero at all it was an Oz solider waiting to attack him. "Goodbye Mr. Maxwell!"   
The gun was pointed at Duo "No!" Duo screamed in pain as the bullet hit him not too far from his heart.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't gasp at the predictable  
A comforting lie can't last  
Preordained checklist of this awkward love  
It's so sad  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo fell to the ground face first. Heero ran to Duo, shooting at the solider, who was now running. Heero turned him around. " Duo are you okay?"  
"Yes thank you." He said sarcastically   
"Alright, alright gomen Duo I didn't mean to. Ai shiteru, Duo." He whispered while picking up Duo   
"Huh?" Duo looked into his colbat blue eyes wondering if he was imagining it all.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Oh, build a bomb  
Blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
Just end it  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I should just give up and tell him now before anything else happens.' He thought "Duo I love you." He finally said to him.  
"I love you too Heero Yuy." He said holding his wound.  
"We better get you home, clean and dry before you get sick."  
"Now you sound like Howard!" Duo laughed smiling at Heero.  
"Don't compare me with him."  
"Why not you wanna be compared to Wufei?" he asked innocently  
"Oh HELL NO! I'm not that disciplined and careful!" He said as they went home   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sort it, sort it out  
Just give it back  
No thank you  
Toss it, toss it away  
Eliminate  
Just give up  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few weeks later....  
  
"Duo!" Heero Screamed  
"Oh, oh! I'm in trouble." Duo hid in the closet.  
Heero walked in the door. "Duo Where are you?"  
"Achoo!" 'oh no!'  
"Aha!," He opened the closet door, "Duo there you are!"  
"Hi Heero man hee. What's up?" he asked nervously   
Heero was grinning evilly as he moved closer to Duo and picked him up. "You are."   
"..." He was being pulled towards him  
Heero kissed him as passionately as he could  
They parted and gasped for air   
'Finally I'm happy' Heero thought  
I'm happy' Duo thought  
"There no longer is a comforting lie." They said in unison  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't decide  
This tug of war  
I'm feeling weak  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
This was my attempt on a GW songfic don't sue please all disclaimers apply. Please tell me if you liked it. Thanks a lot.... ~Ryoko~ 


End file.
